With the improvement of people' living standard and the popularization and application of modern communication tools, there are more and more people owning both a mobile phone and a car. A mobile phone brings convenience to a driver's life, but also brings hidden trouble to the security of driving; talking on the mobile phone when driving distracts the driver, and then a traffic accident is very likely to occur in emergency; especially for a touch screen mobile phone with a large screen, it is even very difficult to reject a call. Thus, the Road Traffic Safe Law stipulates explicitly that it is not allowed to make and answer a call with a mobile phone when driving. Although many drivers know the danger of talking on the mobile phone, and they are able not to make a call initiatively when driving, however, having an incoming call when driving is unpredictable, and a calling party does not know that the phone owner is driving; with the design of the existing mobile phone, answering a call will make it dangerous to drive, and not answering the call may delay an important thing, which makes the phone owner face a dilemma. So, it is a problem to be solved about how to improve the security of a driver processing an incoming call when driving.